I'm allergic to her
by Zianna
Summary: SaiIno one-shot. He caught her running in the rain. She was flung on his back.


SAINO! It should be bigger. All Shikatem fans you would think whould LOVE this couple... I am not a big Shikatem fan but I adore INO. Yeppers and this is how this whole ONE-SHOT started. Why I an RANDOMLY capitalizing I have no idea. IT is FUN!

_**Lal Lal LAL! I own everything! Also I wrote this forever and a day ago but exams have been KILLING me!**_

* * *

Ino was running as far away from Sakura as she could, tears streaming down her porcelain face. She finally learned the truth after all this time someone finally told her. It wasn't that it was Sakura's fault it would of hurt no matter who told her. Sakura was now in love with Sasuke and he... loved her back. Her pace quickened as she raced down the crowed path ways as the tears of her own matched the same tears that Konoha's sky cried. She wanted to get out but she couldn't

The city always wanted to fix your problems within the city limits, not out.

So she just ran and forgot about everyone. She didn't care about any of them anymore. If they cared about her they would stop and ask why she was crying. But... _none of them did. _They just walked on by. Maybe it was because this was Ino. Maybe because Ino was the kind of girl to fix her own problems. Maybe because they knew even if they did stop her, she would keep on running.

The look of needing to escape was plastered on her face.

She ran on and figured out that they knew about _them._Everyone did, she just never saw it. Ino should had. _It was just so damn obvious they would fall in love once Sasuke came back..._

Ino couldn't hold back the tears from flowing like a stream for long. Soon they were doing just that. Soon, it felt better to cry over something, Ino was started to realize, wasn't worth crying about. These emotions had been bottle up for so long and this is the last straw and the tears finally came.

Though, soon she found the running to be tiresome and her legs could only bring her so far. So far away from the pain that in convased her being. She could only go as far as her favorite spot. The bridge where the cherry blossom tree grew. She knew it was a lot of people's favorite spot. It was about everyone in Konaha's favorite spot, if they female at least. Well this was Ino's favorite spot but soon she thought of another place she grew accustomed to sitting in and making her feel good even in the rain so quickly she dashed to it, her eyes no longer streaked with tears.

She had found the flower field. The one her and Sakura picked flowers in so long ago. She didn't even remember why she had to pick flowers in the first place. She thought it was something about making a good house wife if you never made it to be a shinobi. Something along those lines. Ino scoffed at it now. Out of all the girls who thought it was stupid none of them were ninjas. Sakura was a complainer too but that was because she was shy not because she thought it would mean nothing.

Ino, though she would never admit it, never did think she was going to be a ninja. She was always just the flirt, who never really got close to anyone she flirted with. She just was expecting to get married at 18 to some ninja she fell in love with and have children. Now, as she thought about it, it was a lot like Shikamaru's plan of action. That made her laugh.

And even although it wasn't that funny, at all really. She was on her back laughing. The rain tickled her exposed stomach and made her laugh even harder.

The laughing hurt so much she started to cry, much to the amusement of the person who had been trailing her. The person who saw her crying face and saw her for Ino, the girl who needed to have a problem fixed. Who didn't try to sop her but talk to her after she stopped.

"Is it normal for people to cry and laugh? I have never read that," A voice said after Ino felt like her ribs were sore form laughing. The blonde quickly turned to be face to face with none other then Sai. She blushed a little on her ears, hidden by her extremely messy hair.

"No it is not normal... I think it is just my way to tell the world screw them! I don't care anymore!" Ino laughed some more as she tried to believe her own words, but who was she kiding? It still hurt.

" I am afaird you confuse me..." The raven haired artist admitted, through his most perfect smile. He practiced it. _Making it all the more fake._

"Sai... I confuse myself, OK?" Ino admitted, through teary eyes.

"Sakura and Sasuke are a couple now, you must of heard I mean aren't you her friend or something? I would think Naruto would tell you... I bet he is jealous right now, too. I sometimes see them together. You see I knew. I knew I just kept on telling myself: _They are old team mates, Ino. They are just bonding... _I was wrong to even let myself think that," Ino yelped through it all and was now on her knees, crying. Her blonde hair almost like a robe around her. Sai noticed this and didn't know what to say.

Was there anything even to say?

Not one of the many books he read would have prepared him for this. Not one. He knew what to do if people were sad but Ino was a happy sort of sad. Laughing every so often. Sai was about to tell her it was going to be okay when she started again.

"Sai, I am happy they are together. Sakura deserved him. I was just a stupid girl who thought she was in love. I have never been in love or plan to be," Ino's words shocked the artist. This was not the Ino he knew.

Sai had always seen Ino as the girl full of emotion, he based most of his studies thinking of how to act like her , just more manly. Now she just seemed empty. Sai always thought she would be the one girl who could tell him about love. It seemed like she was just the shell of the Ino he knew. No more like her inner. The little Ino who is curled up in a ball afraid of what the world might think and afraid of being hurt. That was the Ino he was seeing. The Ino who was so unsure about everything.

"Don't say that..." Sai finally said, deserving him a odd look form Ino.

" Love is something everyone wants to feel, or so Sakura and Naruto have told me. It's like protection. No... It's like protecting. Yes, Naruto told me about a girl, no boy, named Haku who lived to serve the one he cared the most about. Live for another, or something along those lines. I think you are smart to give up Sasuke," Sai told the truth. Something about Ino had always intrigued him.

" Like when Sakura always was trying to get Sasuke back... Love is shown by actions... Not words... Is that what you were talking about because I think I get you... Saying love is completely different form acting on it," Ino tried to think like the artist, who was book smart in this area. Though, his feild work was lacking.

'I suppose you could be correct... I mean I do suppose you put a lot of thought into that answer, " Sai said in his perfect polite monotone, not knowing how much that upset Ino.

"Why you little..." Ino was devolping quite the anger mark on her forehead when she punched Sai. Sai, who had to admit she was strong, went a couple steps back and frowned, it was another practiced frown but not as fake as the smile.

"That hurt, I hope you know," Sai told her, poking her nose so she feel back a bit, her eyes widened as she did. He almost smirked with new satifaction as she fell on her back, a blush on her face.

"It was supposed to!" Ino finally said something after a moment of silence. She glared at Sai then sneezed. And sneezed. Then coughed a bit. Then hacked. Then sneezed.

"That is what you get for running in the-" Sai didn't finish for he was interrupted by another sneeze. The boy sighed, another practiced emotion. He thought it would work nicely for this moment. The sigh was a little more human then his previous facades but only a tad. He then put his arms around the girl and flung her on his back. It surprised him how thin her figure was. Sakura was always contently talking about her diet. He would of thought her to be big and fat(dare he say ugly), not as frail, thin, and so damn beautiful.

Ino, who was not suspecting to be flung on anyone's back that day, was taken back by how strong the artist was. He had a thin figure but his arms were sturdy and leaned with muscle. She felt safe in the artist's arms as she lead her head in his sturdy shoulders.

"I'm sorry about this.Thank you, S-Sai..." Ino's voice was beginning to die on her as she cuddled her head in his shoulder, not even realizing it. It just seemed like the perfect fit for her head.

"Uh... Well..." Sai was racing through all his memory on his books to remember what he was supposed to do. He didn't know what to do. His face felt hot, maybe he was cacthing something. He was sweating, yep he was cacthing something. His stomach was also churning, he knew was sick

Sai took Ino to the flower shop and told her mother of what happened, her mother being a friendly women, invited him for tea which he refused, saying he needed to visit Sakura. Her mother told him to come back later which he promised to do so, to see if Ino was OK. Ino's mother wished him good luck on finding out his problem.

* * *

Sakua had felt errible telling Ino what had happened and she was now heading towards the Yamanaks's Flowers when Sai ran into her. At first she thought it was Naruto so she hissed.

"NARUTO! GET THE HELL OFF OF- Sai?" Sakura finished on a confused note when she found herself face to face with none other then the notorious Sai. Who quickly got up and helped her get up.

"Sorry... I need to ask you something," Sai plainly told the pink haired girl, who nodded.

"Go on..." She sighed after a couple moments of silence, realizing Sai didn't know what the nod meant. Sai quickly started his story.

"So I was following Ino and then she got sick so I put her on my back. Then I felt hot and sweaty and my stomach started to churn... Am I allergic to her?" Sai asked, being as serious as he could be. But, Sakura, who found it really funny, laughed at him.

"Well you are sick..." Sakura told him. Sai looked up, his face still stone stiff and nodded.

"So I am allergic to her..." That was answered with Sakura hitting him upside the head.

"NO, let me finish. You are love sick..." Sakura tells the paleboy, now rubbing his head.

"I see... Thank you, Whore!" Sai waved as he walked away, leaving a very angry Sakura behind.

* * *

Ino's mother was reading the newspaper, her father eating, and Ino was in a blanket. A knock was heard on the door. Ino's mother quickly went to answer it.

"Sai! Hello! Come in!"

"DON'T INVITE THAT BOY IN!"

"Daddy... you are being unreasonable..."

Ino's mother sweat dropped before looking back at Sai, smiling.

"Did you find the answer to your porblem?" Ino's mother asked.

"Yes, you see I'm not allergic to your daughter," Sai told Ino's mother who laughed at the comment.

Ino looked at him like he was stupid.

Her father wasn't really interested with the boy.

"I am love sick. Now I must be going," Sai replied, a small smile placed on his lips, it was not practiced. He then bowed and went to paint.

Ino's mom was smiling largely

Ino was blushing.

Ino's father just did a spit take.

* * *

_I think her Dad would be a VERY protective father._


End file.
